Solid state storage systems are attractive because they are rugged and data persistent without power. One type of solid state memory is a memristive device that displays resistance switching. A memristive device can be set to an “ON” state with a low resistance or reset to an “OFF” state with a high resistance. To program and read the value of a memristive device, corresponding write and read voltages are applied to the device.
Use of the same reference numbers in different figures indicates similar or identical elements.